


E' tutta questione di nomi... e di "morti"!

by michirukaiou7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3124166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/bingo.html">Bingo_italia, 55. Ritorno a casa</a></p><p>Sirius ed i suoi biechi sistemi educativi a volte possono ritorcersi contro di lui</p>
            </blockquote>





	E' tutta questione di nomi... e di "morti"!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [L'altra metà](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/91229) by Chu_1. 



Remus J. Lupin quel giorno era  _stanco_.  
Aveva corso tutto il giorno per il Ministero, era debole per i postumi dell’ultimo plenilunio e l’unica cosa che desiderava era tornare a casa dai suoi cari e spalmarsi sul divano con Teddy mentre Sirius carbonizzava qualcosa per cena. Non che non si impegnasse, ma si ostinava a tentare ricette al di fuori della sua portata e gli esiti erano drammatici; ma in fondo lo amava comunque.  
– Sono a casa – rantolò appena guadagnata la soglia e spalancato il portone.  
Teddy gli corse incontro festante, profumato di sapone, un adorabile fagottino di tre ann…  
– Mamma!  
Remus fissò sconvolto il figlio – No, tesoro.  _Papà_.  
– No – rispose il piccolo – Teddy – si indicò – Papà – proseguì puntando l’innocente ditino verso un ghignante Sirius Black – E mamma – concluse, fissando sorridente il padre.  
– No, tesoro – ripeté lentamente Remus con un sorriso da ghiacciare il sangue – Papà, Teddy – scandì lentamente, indicando se stesso ed il bimbo – E  _Morto_  – concluse, lanciando uno sguardo omicida all’uomo in fondo alla stanza.  
– Morto? – chiese il figlio, senza capire.  
–  _Morto_  – confermò il padre; poi, alzandosi – Dobbiamo  _parlare_ , Sirius!  
– Quando smetterai di chiamarmi  _Morto_! – gemette Black, correndo in cucina in lacrime come una damina da romanzo ottocentesco.


End file.
